Skin cancer is a significant public health concern which represents 50% of diagnosed cases of cancer in the United States. Ultraviolet radiation (UV) can cause molecular and cellular level damage, and is considered the leading environmental factor responsible for skin cancer. The prolonged exposure to UV radiation, such as from the sun, can lead to the formation of light dermatoses and erythemas, as well as increase the risk of skin cancers, such as melanoma, and accelerate skin aging processes, such as loss of skin elasticity and wrinkling.
The damaging effects of UV exposure can be suppressed by topical application of sunscreens which contain compounds that absorb, reflect or scatter UV, typically in the UVA (wavelengths from about 320 to 400 nm) or UVB (wavelengths from around 290 to 320 nm) range of the spectrum. Numerous sunscreen compounds are commercially available with varying ability to shield the body from ultraviolet light.
It has been suggested to use sunscreen molecules having high molecular weights in order to reduce the penetration of the sunscreen molecule through the epidermis. However, the inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to have entirely new polymeric sunscreen compounds (ultraviolet radiation-absorbing polymers) in order to provide any of various benefits such as improved protection from UV.